A Little Vacation
by Water and Earth Alchemist
Summary: WILL REWRITE. One a vacation gone wrong, Sora and Kairi end up having to stay the night in a cottage on an island while Riku is back on the mainland trying to get them the right cottage. Bad part is, there is only one bed for the two of them. SoKai.


Hi everyone, this is my second oneshot-this one on a much lighter note, may I add. I got this idea right after I posted my other story, Leaf Paper, and wrote it over the course of three days... One of them being a snow day, yah!

I've decided to dedicate my stories to people I know, and this one I have decided to dedicate to my friend (and my sisters friend) Steph, who has never played Kingdom Hearts in her life, but may have somehow unknowingly inspired me to write this fic. Her names Aangs fangirl1214 on this site, and if you like Avatar: the Last Airbender, you should check her out!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts I or II, and if I did, Sora and Kairi would have probably kissed over the time line of the game... somewhere.

**Authors notes: **This takes place after KH2, Sora and Kairi have yet to admitted their feelings for each other, but a certain platinum haired keyblader knows-if it isn't obvious enough. And since I love Riku, he has a bigger part in this then you may expect. Now, on with the fic!

* * *

A Little Vacation

Vacation? All three teenagers had thought of a nice, relaxing stay at some hotel away from home or no homework for a long period of time. They could hang out and have fun, like normal teenagers their age would do. Now this place; this place was more of a "here's a cottage in the middle of a small island with a days supply of food for two people-have fun" situation. Sora, Riku, and Kairi were happy with the place at first glance, but then they stepped into the cottage they would spend a week in.

"Only one bed!" Riku snapped as he dropped his duffle bag full of his belongings he would need for a week away from home. This place was like no regular cottage either, it was more of a-

"Love shack?!" Sora asked, more shocked then either of his two friends.

Kairi quickly corrected him, almost as shocked as the brunet, "No, it's more of a honeymoon suite."

Her indigo eyes scanned across the rather lovely room. The room was very bright, half of the roof being glass while the other was regular roofing, with ferns and many other planets hanging from the ceiling while small plants and flowers were scattered about the tables and floor making it appear to be more of a greenhouse then a cottage. Half of the room was dedicated to just the huge, king sized bed-that being under the glass-and other dedicated to the kitchen, which had a small refrigerator, a counter, and a table with two chairs. A sliding glass door led to a small patio that overlooked the now setting sun, right next to that door was another wooden door that probably leads to the bathroom. The floor to this rather large room was white carpet-near the doors leading outdoors was gray tile-and the walls were a creamy tan. It would have been beautiful if it wasn't for the fact that... well, it was three teenagers in a honeymoon suite.

"I paid my hard earned munny on this room so that we could take a break, and this is what I get," Riku said, outraged that his idea of a vacation wasn't as well planed as he thought. He slapped his hand on his forehead as he continued to observe the room from his position in the doorway, continuing, "I saved all that cash for a year and this is what I get."

It was true. Both Sora and Riku had a load of munny they had left over from their year away from Destiny Islands. Riku had thought of the idea of them going on a vacation so they could tell one another about what had happened to them over that year, hence why he paid for it. The other two teenagers thought it was a great a idea, though it had taken a week to convince their parents to let them go. But finally, once they said yes, they had set out a day later-Riku had anticipated their parents would say yes sooner or later so he already booked a date.

"I think the real question here is why would they even give us the keys to this place," Kairi observed, very curious on that matter herself.

Sora, being the positive keyblade master he is, tried to lighten the mood. "Come on guys, it can't be as bad as it seems!" he suggested rather cheerfully while dropping his duffle bag in the room before proceeding to poke around the room. Riku and Kairi remained in the doorway, watching their friend rummage around the kitchen area.

The platinum haired teenager quickly picked up on their previous conversation, "Yea, either they messed up the keys and gave us the wrong ones or that manager is really perverted."

Kairi shuddered at the thought, unable to think of anything else to say then but, "Ugh..."

She remembered when they had entered the lobby area, the manager had been so nice and friendly, giving them a map of the huge resort and showing them around the huge main island with its many sports fields, before giving them their keys to their cottage and showing them to their boat. Each cottage-which there must have been at least twenty-had their own island and were placed oddly in a huge cove, and for some reason, their cottage had been the farthest away from the lobby. The manager had waved goodbye to them as they rowed off, a huge smile plastered on his face. Kairi groaned at the very thought of the manager now, burying her face in her hands and muttering, "Bad thoughts... bad thoughts..." under her breath.

"Hey guys!" Sora called, making Kairi and Riku try and find their friend again. When they had restarted their conversation, they had lost track of Sora, but quickly found that he had ventured onto the patio. "You gotta come see this!" He called, sounding amazed by whatever he was looking at.

The red head had raised her head from her hands upon Sora's call, her suitcase by her feet. She looked to Riku, only to see him shrug. She quickly raced through the room and onto the patio to see what Sora was up to, only to stop dead in her tracks in awe upon reaching the glass doors.

The sun was half hidden by the endless ocean set out before them, making the waves shimmer as they were turned pink, orange, and yellow shades of color. The whole scene took her breath away; she hadn't seen a sunset like this in a long time. It was almost too good to be real.

"Kairi-you gotta see this!" Sora called, turning to look at the girl over his shoulder for a split second from his position of leaning over the banister before looking back over at something in the water below the patio.

She, still in awe from the sunset, walked over to the railing, only to be as amazed as Sora. She leaned over the railing, looking down at the cove, and small beach, below the patio. Right below the patio was none other then three dolphins splashing around in the water and calling out to one another.

"Oh wow!" She said in awe, leaning over the railing even more to look at the sea creatures, Sora right beside her. They had seen many dolphins off the coast of Destiny Islands' but never once had they come this close to shore.

"See-this place isn't so bad!" Sora reassured her, glancing at her for a second, before back at the dolphins.

"I guess you're right...!" She replied, still in awe of the scene, "I wonder if we can swim with them!"

"That'd be awesome!"

Riku appeared in the doorway, leaning against its frame, watching the two, a small smile portraying itself on his lips. Glad someone was enjoying themselves on this vacation meant for three. He, on the other hand, had a brighter idea.

"I'm going to go get us the right room," He said, shattering Sora and Kairi's world of complements about the dolphin with reality. Both of them turned to face him; Sora nearly falling off the railing but caught himself. Riku turned on his heal, heading back into the cottage, and with one last wave of his hand, "You guys stay here."

Sora and Kairi looked at each other for a moment. Riku wanted them to stay here, alone. He liked Kairi more then a friend-and Riku constantly teased him on that-but was this just some ploy to get him to admit those feelings? He blushed at the thought, quickly looking away from the girl who stood beside him and jogged after Riku.

"Riku-wait!" Sora called out to the older teen, grabbing the almost shut door that leads to the dock, where their one and only boat was. He quickly opened it, seeing Riku walking down the path only a couple feet in front of him. He stepped outside before shutting the door, continuing, "I'll go with you."

Riku stopped and turned around, before saying, "No, stay here with Kairi-"

"Why?" Sora whined.

The platinum haired teen smirked. "Oh come on Sora. A romantic hotel, a beautiful sunset, and a princess of heart. This is the chance you've been waiting for," the brunet blushed, making Riku laugh. "I thought you'd be waiting for a chance like this, just don't hurt her-"

"No-Riku!" Sora yelled, balling his fists in anger by his friends comment. "I'm not even thinking that, so why are you?" The keyblade master paused for a moment, waiting for his friend to answer only to receive none, so he continued, "I'm going with you-"

"No, you aren't Sora. Look over there," Riku cut him off, pointing to a area in the sky to the east. Dark clouds started to roam into the view. "I told you to take care of Kairi, remember? So I'm going to see what's up with our room and you stay here in case if it's a real storm."

Sora slowly looked back at Riku, before nodding. Sure, he didn't want to leave Kairi alone, but he was just kinda nervous when it was just the two of them, and if that really was a bad storm he didn't want to leave her alone.

"Lighten up Sora," Riku chuckled at the sudden change of seriousness Sora had taken on. "I'll be back soon and Kairi doesn't bite."

Nodding again, the brunet watched as his friend walked down to the dock and got on the only boat they had. He waved briefly, taking in one last glimpse of the look Sora had on his face before taking off towards the lobby. All Sora could do was watch Riku's boat get smaller and smaller the farther he traveled.

Sighing, the cerulean eyed teenager headed back to the cottage. He looked over everything, taking his time to go back. A couple palm trees littered the small island, though they weren't like the ones back home, along that there weren't any paopu trees anywhere either, though there were lots of exotic flowers that he knew Kairi found pretty.

Wondering back into the cottage, he made his way back to the patio, but found his feet stopped moving once he reached the doorway. He just stared at Kairi, who was watching the sunset. Her shoulder long red hair blew softly in the wind and she tapped her hands on the railing.

That's when it hit Sora. What were they going to talk about? They had changed-grown up. The Kairi that stood there wasn't the same Kairi he had known a year ago.

"Sora..."

What if she didn't like his perky self-or found him annoying? What if she didn't like his jokes anymore?

"Sora...!" The words were louder this time, making him look up, startled.

He hadn't seen Kairi turn around since he was so immersed in thought. She was smiling, leaning against the railing, looking directly at him. Her hair still blew in the wind and her fingers still drummed against the railing, though now she looked somewhat... playful.

He was probably just over thinking the whole situation-she was still the Kairi he knew. He brushed off that nervousness that had quickly grown attached to him with a wide smile as he ran over to the railing beside her and looked down. The dolphins where sadly gone.

"Aw-they're gone," He sighed, disappointed, though he still continued to lean over the railing, but his eyes now scanned the horizon.

"What's up?" The red head next to him asked, turning back around so she was looking at the sunset though her eyes weren't looking at the sun.

"What are you talking about?" He said, his gaze concentrated on the horizon and not the girl beside him. He wasn't afraid of her-oh no, it was more of a fear. Wait-what was he saying?! This was Kairi.

She flicked him on the side of his head, making him grab his head and turn to look at her with some pain portrayed on his face. He rubbed the side of his head, his eyes on her's. "What was that for?" He asked, taken slightly back by her actions.

She put her hands on her hips, saying, "You aren't the perky Sora I remember; or the happy one that was here moments before Riku decided to leave. Something's up-I know it is."

Sora smirked. Okay, so maybe she hadn't changed much.

"It's nothing, really," He assured her.

"Yea right," She scoffed, her hands still on her hips.

"Just thinking, that's all," He tried again to assure her again, a even bigger smile appearing on his lips and a light chuckle escaping them.

"About what?" She asked, suddenly becoming very serious and all signs of anger leaving her.

This scared Sora-what was he supposed to say? "Riku just making fun of me again," He lied, only slightly-half of it was true anyway. He might not have been thinking all of that if Riku hadn't said everything he had said earlier.

"Like always," Kairi giggled, turning back to the ocean. Sora quickly following her lead.

They remained silent for what seemed like hours, their eyes watching the sea before them. The sound of the waves crashing on the shore and the swishing of the palm trees and nearby plants being the only sounds.

"This seems familiar now, doesn't it?" She asked him quietly, not looking away from the setting sun which was almost immersed beneath the waves. The sky was slowly turning purple, blue, and black with the arrival of night.

"Huh...?" Sora asked without thinking, but he quickly remembered the night before the Islands got destroyed when himself and Kairi stood on the dock on the island and overlooked the setting sun. "Oh yea!" He quickly remembered, "I promised you I wouldn't change."

"Did you ever imagine what it would have been like if you and I set out on the raft without Riku?" She asked lightly.

The young keyblade master paused. Sure, maybe, but then again... Would they have just ended up floating around till they died from dehydration or maybe the heartless would have found them. All he knew was it would have been different-Riku would probably hate their guts for the rest of their lives too if they had somehow made it back in one piece.

"I-I guess..." He stuttered, finding the strength to look back at her.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, a light smile playing itself across her lips. "I thought about it a lot after I came back. Maybe things would have been different, maybe things wouldn't have."

Sora could only nod, being memorized by her light gaze. She carried on about how she thought it would have changed them, but he just couldn't pay attention to her.

_"Oh come on-just kiss her!"_ A voice jeered him on in the back of his head-probably Roxas. He had been doing that more and more recently-the brunet usually refused to listen to him-though he would have conversations with the nobody whenever he got bored.

_No way_ Sora fought back, watching Kairi continue to talk and nodded at the end of random sentences so she thought he was listening.

_" You want to, so just do it," _His nobody continued to egg him on.

_So what, that doesn't mean..._ Sora started, finding it futile to continue on with what he was thinking. He couldn't help but wonder if Kairi had this much trouble with her nobody. Roxas was a real pain sometimes.

_"Just trust me for once."_

"Do you think that maybe you and I would be different people?" Kairi asked, finishing her rambling with a question, making Sora snap back to reality. He was lucky he heard her question.

"Maybe," He muttered, already knowing that they would have but-

"Maybe our friendship would have also become different as well," She whispered, turning to face him fully, her cheeks slightly pinker, though that could have just been the light.

Sora froze for a second, thinking of all the possibilities Kairi could be thinking about. He found a light blush on his cheeks and could hear laughter from the back of his head, though he ignored it. He slowly moved his shaky hand towards hers, this was a good time to kiss her, wasn't it?

"Y-Yea..." He whispered back, slowly leaning closer to her only to freeze.

His stomach growled, making him blush a deeper crimson and leave the princess of heart beside him to fall into a fit of giggles-same went with Roxas. He hadn't noticed how hungry he was up until then, and if he had known, this scene wouldn't have ended up like this. He knew Roxas was going to use this scene against him forever!

"That hungry, are you?" She smirked, her trail of giggles coming to an end, "I'll make you something."

"You-You don't have to!" Sora replied rather fast, scratching the back of his head while the blush on his cheeks became even darker if humanly possible.

"Well I want to Mr. Keyblade master, so come on!" She said rather proudly, taking his hand in hers and leading them both inside.

-

Kairi quickly learned that there were only snacks in the fridge, and not only that, but there was no cooking material whatsoever in the small kitchen. So what was for dinner? None other then ice cream and chips.

"Maybe Riku was right, this place isn't the greatest," She muttered, upset that she wasn't able to actually make something for dinner or at least have something you can call a dinner.

Sora smiled, liking the meal a thousand times more then Kairi. "Hey, I like ice cream-especially with you." Oh god-had he said that out loud?

The red head smiled, looking in Sora's direction but not directly at him. He was blushing yet again, failing to see that he had made her blush too. No amount of ice cream was going to cool down how hot his cheeks were.

"Thanks Sora," She muttered, still unable to look at him and neither could he look at her.

"You're welcome," He replied rather dumbly, looking at the very interesting plant hanging beside the door to the room.

They ate in silence, and what a very awkward silence that was. Neither one of them could look at the other, but on occasion their glances would meet, making them both blush madly before looking at the direct opposite side of the room. Thank god Riku wasn't here to laugh at them.

"You-You know," Sora stuttered, hating this silence, "there's this stuff called sea-salt ice cream that I hear is really good."

"Really?"

"Yea, but I haven't really tried it."

"Oh..."

"Well Donald stole it before I had a chance-and Roxas had it nearly every day in Twilight Town."

"What's it taste like then?"

"Ugh... Salty yet swet."

"Sounds good," Kairi chuckled before taking another chip out of the bag and placing it in her mouth. Sora took another spoon full of ice cream and placed it in his mouth, letting the spoon dangle from his mouth as he looked around some more.

"Wonder when Riku-" Sora started, only for there to be a loud bang, making both teenagers nearly fall out of their seat. The spoon he had in his mouth fell onto the table, though neither of them could hear the clanging noise it would normally make over the loud boom of the mysterious noise.

"What was that?!" the princess of heart asked, her eyes darting around for a source. She hadn't even realized she had risen to her feet till then.

Her question was quickly answered by the pouring of rain on the room, the sky glowing from the sudden strike of lightning. The storm Riku had pointed out to Sora earlier was setting in, which also meant that Riku couldn't come back till after it was over.

"Oh great..." Sora muttered silently, noticing how dark it was now. He quickly started to run around the room, trying to find the light switch, only to trip over the very chair he sat in. He fell flat on his face, his feet hovering in the air thanks the to chair. "Oww..." He muttered, slowly lifting his face from the carpet.

"You alright...?" Kairi asked, sounding worried. He could see the faint outline of her shoes in front of him. Lightning struck in the distance again, though that wasn't the scary part. It lit up the room, allowing Sora to see what was in front of him for a split second. He wasn't expecting to see Kairi's hand a couple inches in front of him.

He jumped, letting a light yelp escape his lips as the chair holding his feet up fell forwards, making him even more uncomfortable. If that wasn't enough, he could hear Kairi laughing at him.

"Gah-you scared me!" He yelled in his defense, looking up at her.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting that reaction," She explained, her laughter coming to a end. "What were you trying to do anyway?"

He took her hand slowly and she helped him stand. He was fine, other then his self-esteem had gone down a notch. "Trying to find the light switch," He couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye.

"Oh, I can help you with that," She exclaimed before the two of them started their search for the light switch. Five minutes later, they both still couldn't find it.

"Where is it...?!" Sora yelled, getting angry that he couldn't find the stupid switch. Both of them had tripped numerous times in the darkened room, but neither one of them were hurt. The more time they spent searching for the switch, the darker the room became. The sun had set by now after all so even the couple of strands of sunlight that might be able to penetrate the clouds couldn't be found, though the occasional flash of lightning was a help.

"Sora," Kairi replied, sounding a little angry.

"What?" He asked, only to see her dim figure turn to face him, holding something in her hand.

"I don't think there are any lights," She answered.

"What do you-" He started, sounding like this was some kind of joke. Were they supposed to spend the rest of the storm in the dark?

She held up the item in her hand, saying, "Because of this." Sora didn't say anything as he could see her walking towards him. It wasn't till she stood a foot in front of him did he understand just what she was talking about. In her hand, she held a white candle. "I've seen at least nine of these around the room, each one hidden behind the plants for some reason."

"So they want us to set this place on fire?" the keyblade master asked stupidly.

He could hear her giggling lightly, "No, we just need to move them and find some matches."

"Do you doubt me," Sora asked playfully, sounding hurt. She only looked confused, leading him to chuckle. "Did you forgot?" He asked, before snapping his fingers and a small flame to dance above his index finger (a/n: I know Sora can only cast fire with his keyblade or the wooden sword, but lets pretend that he can cast it like this.).

"I didn't forget, I just wasn't thinking of that," She replied like it was some kind of joke and this was the part she was supposed to make him laugh, in which she did.

"Sure," He chuckled, before placing his finger next to the flame and giving the room more light. The fire on his finger dimmed out, leaving the candle as the only source of light. He looked Kairi directly in the eyes; the flames dancing in them like stars.

"We should probably find the other candles now..." She muttered, looking down at the candle in her hand before placing by the nearby night stand.

Sora nodded, whispering lightly, "Sure."

-

It took them nearly a half a hour to find them all-being that they were all placed near, behind, or in plants and in the dark it was much harder to find them all. But in the end, and a couple of burnt plants later, they had achieved lighting near thirty white candles and placed them around the room. To say the least, it was comforting and beautiful, but neither of them would admit it was a little romantic.

"You've gotta teach me how to do that," Kairi, not suggested, but ordered Sora when they placed the final candle down on the table they had been sitting at earlier. She looked up at Sora with a toothy grin, making him give her one in return.

"My candle finding skills or-" He started.

"Stop kidding around!" She snapped, playfully.

"Okay, okay-I'll teach you some magic when we get back to Destiny Islands-"

"Why not now?"

"Because what we're doing is a little thing called vacation, not combat practice," Sora chuckled as he sat down in the chair he had tripped over earlier. He leaned back in it, smiling up at Kairi with one of his goofy smiles.

"I guess you're right..." She sighed as she sat down on the seat across from him, her gaze falling on the glass doors, where lightning would constantly dance across the ocean in an amazind show. No islands, trees, or boats could block the view.

The brunet also turned to watch, quickly finding the sight rather amazing himself. The lightning would spark, sending a mirror image into the choppy ocean. Thunder was loud, but not every second did it rumble, making it a little peaceful in the cottage to watch the dancing of electricity.

There was another huge bang, the lightning taking the form of a gigantic tree this time. Both Sora and Kairi gasped at the same time, "Wow!"

For the next hour or two-they didn't have a clock, and it was so much fun neither of them could keep track of time-they watched as more lightning would dance across the wavy water. At most, they would look away from the sight to one another for only a split second to see the others reaction was before looking back out. It was always "Did you see that?!" or "That was the best one yet!" along with "oohs" and "wows". The thunder and lightning slowly came to a end, though the rain didn't stop, but instead came down harder. And for some reason, the rain was more scary then the thunder.

Sora looked up at the glass roof, hearing the constant pangs of the rain hitting the glass. The light from the candles around the room cast a brief reflection on the glass, showing just how fast and hard the rain was coming down. It was pitch black outside now too, and Sora quickly noted that some of the candle's were slowly running low and some had already burnt out become of the constant wax building itself around the wick. He also noticed Kairi's head drooping, though she still didn't look away from the glass doors.

"Tired?" He asked her quietly, so not to scare her if she was nearly asleep.

She looked over at him with weary eyes, answering, "Yes... but I don't want to sleep in that bed."

The brunet chuckled at her, glancing over at the bed. "It's just a bed and I'll stay up and wait for Riku to get-"

"No, it's not that," She told him softy before pointing a finger at the glass roof. "I don't want to sleep under that-it's kinda creepy with the rain constantly coming down on it. Besides that, I don't think Riku will come back till tomorrow. It must be near nine by now."

"I guess you're right," He replied in thought. He had never considered that Riku might not be back that night, but Kairi was right. They were probably going to have to spend the night in this cottage-with one bed. A blush quickly spread across his cheeks again, though it quickly disappeared.

"Are you tired too?" The princess of heart yawned, stretching her arms above her head before looking at the only other person in the room.

Sora gave her something like a half nod, saying, "A little."

"I can't stand these hard seats anymore either," She continued, standing and stretching again. The keyblade master also shot up, agreeing with her on that subject. After sitting in a seat for two hours, this ADD boy could take no more if there wasn't something entertaining him. "Hey, why don't you go to sleep? You aren't afraid of the that roof, right?" She continued, making Sora's eyes dart to her.

"N-No way, but I won't leave you up alone," He replied.

She looked offended by what he had said for some reason, and snapped, "Why-because I'm a girl?"

"No, I just don't want you to be up alone is all," He answered, not detecting her anger and added without even knowing, "And besides, I promised I would take care of you."

"It's not like anything is going to happen," She muttered, still a little angry.

"You're probably right, but won't you get bored staying up all alone?"

All she did was sigh, shaking her head. Sora just watched as she walked over to the king sized bed, taking off the top comforter. Was she planing on going to bed?

"Well, if both of us are sick of the chairs, tired, and neither one of us will go to bed..." She paused as she picked up the comforter, before looking back over at Sora, "We can sit around and talk about stuff."

"Stuff..." Sora repeated the last word, just wondering what she was talking about. Stuff meant a lot of things after all.

"Yes, stuff..." She replied with a bold smile right as she walked past him and to the wall behind him. He turned, to watch her sit-her back against the wall-before placing the comforter over her. She patted the spot next to her, "Come, sit."

He did as he was told, though he looked at the comforter confused. "I'm not cold," He stated, looking up to meet her gaze.

"Well, I am. It may be summer, but it's not summer weather..." She replied, wrapping the comforter around her more tightly. "So Sora, tell me a story," She ordered, sounding like a little kid wanting a bedtime story.

"A story?" He chuckled. He had told her every story he had over the past week or two since he had returned from his journey. What more did she want? "I've told you everything," He spoke his thoughts out loud.

"Oh come on Sora, there must be something you haven't told me," She exclaimed, looking at the bed across from them, her eyes meeting with the candle.

"Hmm..." He thought, placing his hand on his chin in deep thought.

_"Tell her about-"_ Roxas started in his head, bringing about a important question he had been wanting to ask the girl next to him.

"Does Namine talk to you?" He asked blankly, still looking at her.

"That's not a story," She replied with a light chuckle, but answered a second later, "But yes, she does."

_"And I can talk to her too you know!" _Roxas yelled at Sora, sounding frustrated, _"I tell her everything you think about Kairi!"_

The brunet froze upon those words. Did everything really mean everything? He suddenly felt sick to his stomach. His gaze quickly darted to the bed across from him as well, so not to draw Kairi's attention. It would only be more awkward if she knew.

_What does she tell you about what Kairi thinks?_ Sora asked silently to his nobody, wanting to know the answer desperately.

_"Wouldn't you like to know!"_ Roxas laughed at his other, causing Sora to growl lightly in anger, muttering his nobodies name quietly, though it was still detected.

"What's up? Roxas making fun of you?" Kairi asked, looking at the keyblade master, a light chuckle passing her lips when she mentioned Roxas' name.

Sora, who quickly covered his enraged face with one of coyness and embarrassment. "You could say that," He answered, scratching the back of his head.

"Ah-so you talk to him out loud as well. I usually talk to Namine just in my head, but when she get's on my nerves I'll start talking out loud. My parents and Selphie think I'm messed up because they caught me talking to myself more then once," She told him quietly, smiling as she said the last sentence.

Sora, who had talked to Roxas numerous times out loud whenever he was bored or frustrated, wasn't treated any different. He had acted like this slightly before and people just thought he changed-in which he did, but he wasn't crazy.

"What do you talk to her about?" He asked, quite curious on the matter himself. He only had meaningless conversations with Roxas, either that, or it was about Kairi or Namine.

"Oh, nothing much usually," She sighed, closing her eyes as she did so. She quietly continued, "Sometimes about Roxas, sometimes about you-"

"A-About me?!" Sora stuttered, blushing crimson again.

"Don't worry, nothing bad," She replied fast, chuckling slightly while opening her eyes to look at the brunet. A comforting smile placed itself on her lips, and all Sora could do was look away. She must have seen how red his cheeks were by now.

He quickly noted that the candles around the room had started to set themselves out. At least twenty-leaving ten-were set out. This in term, had made the room much darker, setting a even more romantic mood.

"What do you talk to Roxas about?" The red head asked after a brief pause of silence, a smile still tugging at her lips and a curious look in her eyes.

Sora chuckled this time, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "Nothing much here as well," He replied, "Though it's sometimes about Namine-" He could hear Roxas saying that he was lying, making him chuckle lightly "-sometimes about you. Nothing bad either, so don't worry."

She nodded. "Our nobodies are strange, aren't they," She muttered tiredly.

"Got that right."

_"Hey!"_

Both teenagers laughed, Sora taking it that Namine had the same reaction that Roxas had. He felt something slightly heavy on his shoulder after they had stopped laughing, making him glance over only to see Kairi's head on his shoulder, using him as a pillow. He silently laughed to himself, finding her rather adorable.

_"You know this would make a perfect time to-"_ Roxas started, already knowing where he was going, Sora snapped at him.

_Don't start!_

Kairi yawned, drawing Sora back to the real world again. He let a small smile tug at his lips, feeling rather tired himself.

Nine candles left lit.

He knew right then and there he should listen to Roxas. Why would Kairi do this if she didn't want to be more then best friends?

_Because she considers you the a trustworthy man who'll protect her no matter what. You shouldn't screw up your friendship. _He fought with himself.

Eight candles left.

_"Hey Sora, remember to listen to your heart!" _Roxas sang in a sing-song voice, before laughing. And for once, the nobody was right. Though, he wanted to do this one his own.

_Roxas..._ Sora thought, tiredly.

His nobody quickly replied, still laughing a little, _"Yea."_

_Leave this to me, alright..._

_"... Sure."_

Seven candles left.

His head suddenly felt slightly emptied. The nobody was gone from his thought and mind for the moment, that was for sure. He knew he'd have to do this fast, before either of the teenagers fell asleep.

His heart pounded, "Kairi...?"

"Hmm..." She replied, sounding very sleepy now.

Six candles left.

"You remember what you said earlier, about how our friendship might have been different?" He asked quietly, though the red head on his shoulder stirred and woke up a little more.

"Yea, what about it?" She replied softly, lifting her head off his shoulder to look at him in the eye. She must have been really out of it, because her face was only a couple inches from his.

Five candles left.

His heart was pounding so loud it echoed in his ears, and he swore that if it was only a little louder she would be able to hear it. He slowly inched his fingers under the comforter secretly, trying to find her hand.

This was it, all or nothing.

Four candles left.

"Well, I think that our friendship might... have grown," He started, trying to find the right words well looking deep into her violet orbs of eyes. "Blossomed into something more maybe."

He could see her cheeks taint a light pink color and could feel his cheeks doing the same but didn't care anymore. All he could think about what to say next and not to slip up, everything was riding on this.

"Sora..." She whispered so quietly that he had trouble detecting if she had even said anything. The look in her eyes was one of uncertainly, but at the same time, slightly daring. It was like she was daring him to go outside what he thought he knew what was right and do something he knew he wanted to-no matter how scared he was.

"A keyblade master and a princess of heart..." He said slowly and quietly, his hand finding her's under the comforter. He could feel himself shaking and his heart pounding so painfully that he thought it might explode; all he could do was hold his breath. "It's the happily ever after that's at the end of every fairytale, isn't it?" He asked, slightly cocky for someone who felt like he might just die on the spot if he was turned down.

Two candles left.

"Yes..." She whispered breathlessly back, and he could tell that she was holding her breath just like him. Her hand grabbed onto his a little tighter as he leaned toward her a little more.

One candle left.

He closed the gap between them, both of their eyes shutting. His lips touched her soft ones, as he just wanted to freeze so he could stay in the bliss of the that very moment. A shock traveled through his body, right before he lightly pulled away from her.

His cerulean orbs opened, only to see her violet ones looking right back into his-one of pure pleasure and happiness. He had given that to her, as she had also given it to him. This moment was going to be written down as, if not, the greatest moment of his life. Beating Xemnas only could go so far with only a certain amount of people, but this-this would last forever with everyone around him.

No candles left; leaving the room in the bliss of darkness.

Sora's free arm wrapped around her small, fragile form, while she placed her head on his shoulder. She placed the comforter over his legs, snuggling up closer to him. He lightly kissed her forehead before placing his head on top of her's.

This moment was something special that neither of them would forget.

-

A couple hours later, Sora awoke-not knowing that he had fallen asleep in the first place-to see the storm had passed and the sky was now just a light blue. The sun was probably rising, but it was still to early in the morning to actually get up. He quickly took note that his whole body was aching, but he didn't care, he was still way to happy to care.

He slowly moved his head away from the sleeping girl still in his arms. She was so peaceful, so beautiful. There were so many words to express this moment, and being Sora, he couldn't pick just one.

His glance slowly fell on the bed, which neither of them had slept in last night. He would love to have that over the floor. That's when a brilliant idea struck him.

He slowly picked Kairi up bridal style, cradling the princess of heart-his princess of heart-in his arms as he carried her over to the huge bed. He laid her softly down, placing the comforter over her, before laying down next to her and held her close to him.

"Goodnight Kairi..." He whispered gently, letting sleep take him again.

-

Riku tiredly stomped up the sandy path, leading to the cottage he had left Kairi and Sora at yesterday evening. His hair was a tangled mess, his clothes wrinkled, and there were large, black circles under his eyes. To say he was tired was a understatement-he was in a silent, burning rage was more on the spot.

When he left the cottage yesterday, he had made it back to the lobby smoothly with no issues till he arrived inside. The manager was somewhere else, and no matter how many times he rang the stupid bell on the counter, he wouldn't come. Of corse, his patience wasn't running thin until about a hour after. Lucky for him, that was the time the manager had shown up. Though, when he told the manager-who had silver hair like Riku, the keyblader couldn't help call him old man after a while-and got his keys after only a couple minutes. But of course, that was when the storm started.

So, for the whole entire night, Riku spent it laying on top of a not very soft couch with the tv on most of the night, and three teenagers, who appeared to work there, had stayed up half the night watching the stupid tv. All three of them were around Riku's age, but they whined so much he stayed clear of the three. The manager didn't help much either-he just kept reading a stupid orange book!

Letting a frustrated sigh escape his lips, Riku gripped the cottage doorhandle with his eyes shut. He wanted to strangle the manager-that night was definitely one of the worst nights he had in his life. He would get back at that manager over the next six days-no matter what. Either it be water ballooning him or burning some of his files-Riku had sworn that he would do something to make the man's life hell for at least a little amount of time.

His eyes quickly opened upon realizing something. He had left Sora and Kairi alone for the whole night, meaning something might have happened between the two. He hadn't thought about them at all last night, all his thoughts were on tormenting that stupid manager. Letting a evil smile pass his lips at the thought that Sora might have also spent the night on the floor while Kairi got the bed was priceless. But if it was the other way around, he would make sure to push Sora off the patio into the ocean before they left. Riku was going to be in a very evil mood for the rest of the day, that was for sure.

He slowly opened the door a crack to peer in, in case either of the two were still sleeping, only for his eyes to become wide. Neither Sora or Kairi had slept on the floor that night-they both shared the bed! Not only that, but Sora was cuddling Kairi! What the hell was this?!

He swung the door open, his mind thinking the worst for what the two could have done last night, only to freeze. There were no clothing scattered about the floor, other than the empty chips bag and a empty bowl left of the table, the room was rather untouched... Though it did have the faint smell of vanilla. That's when he noticed all the burnt out candles scattered around the room.

So they hadn't done anything that was R rated, but that still didn't explain everything. What were they doing sharing the same bed?

Slowly creeping into the room-silently shutting the door behind him-Riku made his way towards the sleeping teens. He noticed the comforter on top of the two of them wasn't very neatly put-most of it on top of Kairi, or on her side. Sora, on the other hand, only had a little. He also noticed they were laying on top of the other covers.

As the platinum haired teen stood beside the bed, looking curiously at the other two teens. He noticed they were still wearing their clothing they had worn yesterday. Sora's arms were wrapped around Kairi protectively, and they both looked... happy. What had he missed last night?!

He glanced at the table and sighed, letting his head droop tiredly while a pathetic smile passed his lips. He could always find out the facts a little later.

_**T**h**e **E**n**d.._

_

* * *

_

Now that it's over... WOOH! Lots of time was put into this fic, I hope you all enjoyed! Told you Riku had a bigger part then most people would expect-like some of my friends did! He's the person who ended the fic and Sora thought about him a lot... no, I wasn't hinting SoraxRiku at all. I have nothing against them as a couple, but I just can't write guy/guy material. 

And as my bio. book would say, making connections: If you thought that the manager and the three people around Riku's age who appeared to work at the resort were similar to Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura-you are correct. I needed someone to play the manager, and since my next fic. is going to be a Naruto oneshot, I put them in. You also get a cookie! _Hand out cookies._ AND, if you guessed how Sora used his magic was similar to Roy's alchemy from Fullmetal Alchemist, you are correct and get even more cookies! _Tosses cookies into the air_. Since I added them, I've also gotta' say I don't own Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist... yea...

Now review people-and thanks for reading!


End file.
